Cartas olvidadas y marchitas
by AquaHonda
Summary: Serie de cartas dirigidas escritas de personajes a otros, sin especificar cuales son. Multipairing y bastante extraño -obviamente porque ni siquiera sabes quien las escribe ni nada- pero espero que les agrade.


Bueno, ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo -años- sin escribir y que, si lo hiciera, debería hacerlo de los fics que tengo pendientes... Meh~ estáis hablando conmigo, sabéis que no soy de esas personas, asi que os fastidiais! (?) y lo siento muucho~

En fin, esta nueva secuela de capítulos serán cartas dirigidas de personajes a otros y, al no poner el nombre de ninguno, tendréis que usar vuestra imaginación para saber quien las escribe y a quien van dirigidas! Así, podréis también elegir la pareja que más os convenga y bla, bla, bla~

¡En fin, espero que os guste y todo eso, disfrutad con la lectura!

* * *

Estimado:

Siento empezar de una forma tan extraña una carta pero, si has leído bien el sobre, sabrás perfectamente quien te la escribe ahora. Ruego que tengas paciencia y leas todo de principio a fin, es lo único que te pido ahora.

"¿Cómo le irá? ¿Estará bien? ¿Me recordará? ¿Habrá llegado alguna de mis cartas que le mande hace tanto tiempo, cuando aún estaba conmigo? ¿Llegará a leer esta al menos? ¿Se acordará de todo lo que nos dijimos, aquellas promesas que nos hicimos y que, seguramente, nunca serán cumplidas?" Esas preguntas que están constantemente en mi cabeza y, a veces, consigo acallar pero otras, como esta, no.

No pretendo que las respondas, ¡Estúpido de mí si lo hiciera! No creo que respondas ni a esta carta, seguramente no sabes ni porqué te la escribo... Pero debía deshacerme de esto y decírtelo, pensé que esta sería la mejor manera.

Ojalá pudiera ser lo que pretendo ser y, en parte, lo soy; alguien serio y frívola, que no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que me hacen sufrir dolor, alegría, risas y lágrimas a la vez... Aquellos a los cuales me vuelvo adicto sin saber muy bien porqué... Los mismos que tú me hacías sentir al estar a tu lado...

¿Pero de qué te vale todo esto, que seguramente ya sabes, a ti? De nada, lo sé. Me lo dijiste en su momento, aquel día que, aún por mucho que haya pasado, siento como si fuera ayer.

Tanto hace de aquello... Lo suficiente para que una persona como tú haya olvidado todo aquello y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Una página que has arrancado del gran libro que marca tu vida, de principio a fin.

En cambio, yo sigo guardándola, aun estando ya marchita y arrugada por el paso del tiempo. Tiene una pequeña doblez, para que sea fácil encontrarla y volver a recordar aquello que pasó, fácilmente.

Si al menos hiciera como tú y me librara de estos sentimientos...

Este día, tan preciado para mí.. Si cierro los ojos, aún puedo recordarlo...

¿Y tú? Si haces memoria, seguro que sí...

Yo, sumido en la total oscuridad y desesperación. Como en un pozo negro, tan profundo que me era imposible salir de él. Como metido en una burbuja aislante de cualquier cosa, tanto sea buena como mala.

Andaba, vagando por el mundo, sin saber hacia donde ir. "¿Por qué hacías eso?", te preguntarás -o, al menos, espero que no seas tan frío como para no hacerlo-. Pues bien, había rechazado todo lo que tuviera que ver con la felicidad. Simplemente no creía en ella.

Toda mi vida había sido despreciado por todos, amigos, familia e incluso desconocidos. Nunca entendí porqué, ni conseguiré entenderlo. Mi joven yo se resignaba, intentando superarles como era capaz, haciendo caso omiso a todo aquello que decían y seguir adelante.

Es cierto que, muchas veces, no podía más con todo aquello. En mi cabeza no se dejaban de repetir todos aquellos insultos que me decían cada día, me hería a mi mismo tanto física como psicológicamente, intentando buscar alguna razón por la que vivir.

"¿De que me sirve todo esto? ¿Acabará esto de una vez?", me decía, rompiendo a llorar por todo lo que me pasaba, por todo lo que me callaba y no era capaz de eliminar de mi mente.

"¿Por qué estoy en este mundo, si no sirvo para nada y no tengo ninguna utilidad?", era otra de mis frases favoritas en aquel tiempo. Si aún sigo en aquel mundo, en parte se lo debo a aquel pensamiento, que aparecía cuando más desesperado estaba, que era "Espera, pronto vendrán tiempos mejores".

Por otra parte, te lo debo a ti.

Gracias por aquel día, en el cual me hablaste, desenfadadamente, sin ninguna malicia.

Habías leído una de las tantas historias que escribía y querías decirme como te gustaba, exagerando mi arte y talento, extasiada al oírme decir que pronto la seguiría. Parecías un joven ángel que solo podía decirme cosas buenas y darme ánimos. ¿Qué tiempos, no?

Poco a poco nos hicimos cada vez más amigos. Para ti era como un hermano mayor o como una madre. Tú te convertiste en mi hijo o mi hermana pequeña, debía cuidar aquel tesoro que me había sido entregado como debía. No podía permitir que nadie te hiciera daño jamás, estar contigo el máximo tiempo posible para así, algún día, poder vivir juntos y estar pendiente de ti en todo lugar y momento.

¿Que estupidez, cierto? Al principio reaccionaste bien, eras feliz a mi cuidado. Hablábamos de cosas despreocupada mente, sin cesar y ambos estábamos contentos.

Aquellos despreocupados tiempos... En aquel entonces había olvidado lo que era el dolor. Es cierto que aún seguían los insultos y todo lo demás pero, con solamente saber que tú estabas a mi lado, era suficiente para enfrentarme a eso y más.

Había llegado tanta mi confianza que te contaba todos mis problemas, todo lo que me pasaba, mis tristes sentimientos... Tu también me contabas los tuyos, que eran aún peores que los míos desde mi punto de vista, haciendo que nos ayudáramos mutuamente. Recuerdo cuando le pasó algo a uno de tus amigos, tu estabas triste y, por mucho que te ayudara, hacías caso omiso a lo que te decía, dolida por aquella ruptura. Eso hizo que mis lazos se fortalecieran más hacia ti.

Pero creciste tan rápido... y te enfadaste conmigo. Aún no recuerdo muy bien que hice, pero reaccionaste negativamente, diciéndome que había cambiado.

"¿Cambiar yo?" pensé. Intenté, como pude, ser la persona que querías que fuera, hacer lo que tu querías... pero era demasiado tarde.

Me declaraste la guerra, te rehusaste a hablarme y, las pocas veces que lo hacías, solamente respondías con monosílabos y de mala gana, terminando discutiendo y marchándote.

¿Qué podía hacer yo? Intentaba hablar contigo, aunque eso te enfureciera. Me mataba preguntándome que había hecho mal, que había sucedido... Todas las noches acababa dormido, inundado por las numerosas lágrimas que derramaba por ti.

¿Importaba algo ya en esta vida si no estabas a mi lado? Para mí ya no, nada. La persona a la cuál había confiado ciegamente, la que daría mi vida entera, la última que pensé que me traicionaría y me dejaría... Pero sobrepasaste todos mis predicciones. Hiciste aquello que más me habría dolido en esta vida. Destrozaste mi corazón y te marchaste, lentamente, envenenando mi corazón por siempre.

Es posible que lo que hayas hecho hubiera sido lo mejor, eramos realmente distintos el uno del otro. Pero aún así te quería, en lo más profundo. Mis sentimientos y pensamientos estaban tan alterados...lo único que pensaba era en tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, que no te alejaras...

Entonces me declaré, aunque en mi interior todo fuera negro, usé la última arma que me quedaba a mi alcance. No sé bien si realmente estaba enamorado o confundía lo que sentía. Como he dicho, lo único en lo cual podía pensar era en que no te fueras, así que eso hice.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Si podía ser posible, te pusiste aún peor al descubrir aquello. Fue como si, luego de clavarme una puñal en el pecho, lo habías sacado e introducido nuevamente una veintena de veces, la cual más profundamente.

Y entonces te marchaste para siempre. Ni siquiera me dijiste adiós, como las anteriores veces, solamente te fuiste. Cuando fui consciente e intenté hablarte me fue imposible, una barrera nos bloqueaba a los dos. Aquella barrera que, anteriormente, me había protegido del dolor; ahora era ella la que me lo provocaba.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y, posiblemente, tarde años en pasar esto finalmente aunque, siendo sincero, no creo superarlo nunca. Ahora parece que vivo en una ilusión, donde todos poco a poco hacen como tú; se marchan progresivamente con las escusa de que "tú mismo lo has hecho" o aún más estúpidas si cabe.

Cuando me abandonaste, fue a apenas unas semanas del mismo día que te conocí. Ese día es hoy, en el cual te estoy escribiendo esto.

¿Entenderás, aunque sea mínimamente, como me he sentido y me siento ahora? ¿Podrás acaso hacerte una idea de todo lo que vales para mí?

Me llamo a mi mismo iluso por pensar que algún día volverás a mi lado, pero no lo puedo evitar. No pienso dejar que aquella promesa que te hice se desvanezca para siempre, quiero cumplirla aunque esté en mis últimas y no viva más que para eso.

La promesa de que, algún día, iré a tu lado para poder ver, por última vez, a aquella persona que me sacó de la terrible oscuridad y que, posteriormente, me volvió a meter en ella.

A lo mejor sientes lástima por mí ahora. Si es así, no te preocupes más de lo que has estado hasta ahora. He ido familiarizándome poco a poco con este dolor y vivir con las personas a las cuales, por ahora, siguen a mi lado. Es verdad que me hacen promesas de que nunca me dejarán y siempre seremos amigos pero, ¿cómo voy a confiar plenamente en todo eso si tu mismo me has dicho cosas así? Lentamente rehago mi vida como puedo, pero será difícil, pero lo intentaré.

Solo espero que te conviertas en una buena persona, que todo el dolor que sé que has sentido pero callado algún día se elimine y apague poco a poco, o al menos que esté en la forma más pequeña que pueda estar.

Espero que no me odies por escribirte esta carta cuando aún no sabes bien tu futuro, solo espero que seas feliz y hagas feliz a los demás.

Sinceramente tuyo.

* * *

Y aquí esta lo que se me ocurrió~ se que no es muy bueno -es horrible(?)- pero en fin~ Espero que os haya gustado y eso, si quereis que continúe, escribidme reviews y eso!  
Gracias por leer y mucha suerte a todos!


End file.
